Automobile bodies are typically formed from numerous panels that are secured to a chassis or related frame-like support structure. In one common configuration, the front and rear panels are shaped to define fasciae that are part of bumper assemblies each of which are additionally made up of one or more laterally-extending bumper beams and energy-absorbing structure disposed between the beam and the respective fascia. Such assemblies may provide enhanced protection through elastic and plastic deformation of one or more of these components as a way to absorb energy in the event of an impact.
Accidents between a vehicle and a pedestrian present serious safety risks where the impact of the former can cause serious injury to the latter. This is particularly harmful when the initial impact involves the front of vehicle impacting the pedestrian's legs or lower abdominal region in that the relatively low-profile height and shape of the vehicle's front fascia and hood may tend to lift—and in some cases flip—the pedestrian such that the pedestrian's head strikes the vehicle's hood. Despite recent attempts by governing bodies to set limits on head impact goals for pedestrian-vehicle impacts, because of the relative rigidity of many of the components located at the fore end of the vehicle in general and underneath the hood and behind the fascia in particular, the likelihood is high that there will not be sufficient absorption of energy in the event of such an initial or secondary impact.
It is common design practice to locate the radiator as far upstream within the engine compartment as possible, as well as maximizing is surface area, both in an attempt to provide as much thermal exchange between the coolant that passes through for removing the latent heat of an operating internal combustion engine (ICE) and the incoming air that passes through perforations formed in the grille. To facilitate this forward-mounted position within the engine compartment, structurally robust upper and lower radiator supports made to act as frames around at least the top and bottom of the radiator are secured to other rigid members through one or more L-shaped brackets that extend along the vehicle lateral dimension. In one common form, the radiator supports and brackets define a relatively stiff load path between them and other fore-end members such as the grille, front fascia, bumpers, as well as the even more rigid bumper beams or other primary load-bearing structure. Unfortunately, this efficient transfer of loads by the brackets between the radiator support secured within the engine compartment and other rigid structure also has a tendency to exacerbate pedestrian trauma during impact, as it tends to merely convey the impact energy to other rigid structures within a localized pedestrian impact zone rather than absorb such energy.
Accordingly, a need exists for radiator support structures that are rigid enough to provide a secure load path during normal motor vehicle operation yet are collapsible upon front-impact impact with a pedestrian in order to absorb energy from such impact as a way to minimize harm to the pedestrian.